


Brumation of the Soul (illustration)

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Drawing, Existential Crisis, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This is an illustration to my fanfiction "October Tales", the chapter entitled "Brumation of the Soul", in which Crowley is feeling sleepy, in a very existential sense, while Aziraphale is trying to wake him up. Also as existentially and ineffably as he can.At a certain point Crowley needs to talk to one of his plants, but he can't do it in front of the others without losing his credibility, can he?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Brumation of the Soul (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brumation of the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451222) by [Landi_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot). 

Sometimes you need to talk to a very old friend without anyone seeing you do it. This old friend happens to be a plant. And yes, you need to talk, not yell at him. He is actually a very good listener.


End file.
